


Hungry Like the Wolf

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was crescent.</p></blockquote>





	Hungry Like the Wolf

Tonight the moon is a sliver of ripened apricot.

His friends all think that only Oz is present, that when the moon is so close to death he is only a man. Oz knows better.

He is no longer a child of Apollo, he belongs to Diana and the hunt. The wolf prowls restlessly inside, sharpening his senses, reminding him that he is a predator. He looks around at his fellow students, heady with youth and a foolish belief in their invincibility.

A girl cries out; a perfect drop of blood wells from a paper cut. Oz licks his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was crescent.


End file.
